Needing more
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: It was a simple accident. Due to a brawl Natsu end up accidently kissing Kinana. But yet, for some reason they liked it. And before they knew it they wanted more. Summary sucks I know. Another Natsu x Kinana One-Shot cause why the heck not?


… **Yeah. Another One-shot. I got bored okay?**

 **Well then… enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

It was another day in the number one guild known as Fairy Tail. People were drinking, people were chatting, and people were beating each other senselessly in a good old fashion brawl. Team Natsu had just return from another mission, and this time they managed to actually get MOST of the reward still. That usually never happens. Most of the time it's either they don't get the reward period, or only get a really small portion of it due to collateral damage they cause.

Right now we see Kinana simply humming happily to herself as she helped Mirajane cleaning some dishes while Mira was chatting to her little sister Lisanna. Erza was at the bar eating her usual strawberry cheesecake. Lucy and Levy were talking about books. Gajeel was sitting at a table with his arms crossed and eyes closed, and if you listen closely you can hear him humming his tunes. Cana was drinking alcohol to her heart's content. Makarov, Marco, and Wakaba were talking to one another like perverts to no ones surprised, so nothing new there. Wendy was chatting with Carla along with Happy. Romeo was eating his plate of food before him. Juvia was staring at Gray behind some pillar. Everyone else, like Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and so on were currently brawling with one another trying to bash each other's faces in. Oh and there was Nab who was still at the mission board, trying to find the "perfect" job for him.

Back to the brawl, Natsu and Gray were shouting insults at one another to no ones surprised as they tried to get a hit on each other.

"What did you say you Ice Stripper?!" Natsu shouted at the Ice Maker mage as he tried to get a hit on the shirtless male.

"You heard me loud and clear Flamebrain!" Gray responded back as he also tried to get a hit on the pink haired male.

So far, neither one of them was making any success with trying to get their fists to hit the other's face. It didn't take long though when a third party entered the fray between them.

"A real man can take any hit they get!" Elfman shouted as he managed to get a good punch onto Natsu's face, thus sending the Fire Dragon Slayer flying.

Both Gray and Elfman would have laughed at the pink haired male's failure… before they both noticed that the Dragon Slayer was launched and headed right into where Kinana was, as the purple haired woman was handing someone their order.

"Kinana watch out!" Gray called out to the barmaid. Hearing her name being called, she turned around to see who called out to her.

"Huh-?" Was all Kinana was managed to say…

…Before Natsu collided right into her, causing them both to crash into the floor.

This got many of those who saw this to freak out, worried that Kinana got hurt from it. Natsu's tough, so they weren't too worried about him.

"Oh crap!" Gray shouted as the shirtless Ice Maker mage ran to the two, who were still on the ground, "Kinana! Are you al-?"

Gray stopped moving to them as he got close enough to see if they were alright. His jaw dropped and his eyes widen in shock, as well as everyone else looking who saw the pink haired male and purple haired female.

Natsu was on top of Kinana… and their lips were lock onto each other.

Both the Fire Dragon Slayer and the purple haired barmaid had their eyes widen themselves by this. Luckily the accidental kiss ended as Natsu pulled away, though both of their eyes were still widened from surprised.

"Ki-" Natsu was about to say her name, before a kick from Erza launched him from the purple haired beauty, causing him to yelp in surprised, before crashing into the wall.

"No indecent acts!" The red haired woman exclaimed, before turning her attention to Kinana as she held out her hand for the other woman to grab so she could be pulled to her feat, "Are you alright Kinana?" Erza asked the barmaid, who had a rather embarrassed looked on her face if her blush was any indication.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Kinana managed to reply to the S-Class mage, though her blush was still present on her face due to what just transpired, _'T-That was m-my first k-kiss…'_ She thought as she looked over to see Natsu, who was still stuck on the wall he was launched into.

"Uh… Erza I think you knocked him out cold." Lucy pointed out, seeing the swirls in Natsu's eyes as well as him not moving at all. Erza, realizing that the blonde Celestial Mage was right, walked to the unconscious Fire Dragon Slayer before flinging him over her shoulder.

"My apologizes, I shall bring him to the infirmary room." Erza stated to the others as she headed upstairs to do what she said she would.

A few minutes had passed as Erza returned from dropping him off, before heading back to the bar to eat her cheesecake in peace. Everyone else also got over what just transpired before going back to their own thing.

Kinana though, was still thinking about what had happened between her and Natsu. The purple haired woman was still feeling embarrassed about what took place. Yet, for some reason though, the image of Natsu and her kissing didn't fade away from her mind. To add to her confusion, and this was probably the scariest part if you asked anyone else, she actually _enjoyed_ the kiss. The way his lips felt onto hers… Kinana's blush returned from the thought. She couldn't explain it, but the way his lips felt on hers, the way how their bodies were so closed to each other, she couldn't explain this feeling she was having.

The only thing she knew was that she liked it. And for some reason, she wanted more of it.

Kinana turned to see Lisanna helping out with the orders and attending the bar alongside Mirajane. Seeing that she could spare some time away from the bar, she made her way upstairs and headed to the infirmary room. Luckily, no one seemed to notice her going that way, as they were all too preoccupied with their own thing.

'WITH NATSU'

The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer groaned as he regained conscious. He rubbed his head with his hand to ease the headache he got from Erza kicking him into the wall.

"Ugh… man Erza sure hits hard…" Natsu spoke to himself as the headache eased down. The pink haired male saw himself in the guild's infirmary room. No doubt that he was taken here after being knocked out.

Natsu's thought then turned back to what transpired before the red head knocked his lights out. A blush appeared on his face as he remembered him crashing onto the purple haired beauty as their lips clashed. Despite the myth that nearly everyone believed in, Natsu was not dense like the world believed him to be. Being surrounded by beautiful women who could rival that of models you would have to be gay to not notice any of that.

' _Her lips were so soft…'_ Natsu couldn't help but think that as his blushed deepened. This was weird, he never felt like this before, not even when he would see Lucy or Erza naked when he would walk in on them when they were changing or taking a bath, or in Erza's case, invite him to join her. But yet with Kinana it was different. The way her lips felt against his, how closed their bodies were, and… well all of Kinana herself was driving him crazy.

Natsu didn't know why he felt like this; the only thing he does know is that he wanted to feel her lips on his again. He wanted more of it. More of her.

The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer then got out of the infirmary bed and proceeded to head to the door…

…Or at least he attempted to do but then he lost his footing as he fell face first into the floor, getting him to shout "GAH!" in response to his fall.

It was at this moment that Kinana entered the room only to see Natsu on the ground.

"Natsu!" Worried that something bad happened, she closed the door behind her and quickly headed to where Natsu fell, "Are you alright?" The purple haired woman asked him, hoping that he was okay.

Hearing someone talking to him, Natsu managed to let out a grunt in response with a thumbs up, since his face was still flat on the ground. This got Kinana to sigh in relief, glad that Natsu wasn't seriously hurt.

"That's good to hear." Kinana told him with a smile on her face, as Natsu managed to slowly get back on his feet.

It was then that he noticed it was Kinana who was in the infirmary room with him. The image of their kiss from earlier reappeared in his mind, as the feeling also returned as he looked at Kinana.

"Kinana…" Natsu trailed off as he walked toward her, getting her confused by the way he was acting.

"Natsu?" Kinana questioned as the purple haired woman saw the pink haired male with a rather unusual expression while he got closer to her, "Is something wrong-?"

Kinana couldn't finish as Natsu slammed his lips onto hers, getting her eyes to widen once more from the action while Natsu's eyes were closed. However, instead of resisting or waiting to see if he would pull away, the purple haired woman closed her eyes as she returned the kiss. The feelings they both felt were piloting them as they continued to kiss. Kinana wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Both of them were trying to get closer to one another as much as possible, with the purple haired barmaid's chest pressed against the pink haired mage's own.

Eventually, after a few minutes of lip locking, they slowly pulled away as they needed to take a breath of air.

"Natsu…" Kinana spoke his name as she trailed off from saying anything else.

"Kinana…" Natsu also spoke her name as he too trailed off.

Before they knew it, they proceeded to kiss once more with much more passion and need than before. Their mouths opened slightly, allowing their tongues to enter the other's mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. This got both of them to let out a moan while they continued to make out with one another. One of Natsu's hands trailed from Kinana's waist before grabbing onto her butt, getting Kinana to moan from the bold action.

They continued to kiss and feel their bodies when Natsu pushed Kinana onto the bed behind her with him getting on top of her, not relenting on their kissing.

They may not fully understand these feelings they were getting from this, but that didn't matter to them.

They needed more of each other, and by gosh they were going to get more.

… **Why do I feel so dirty from making this? Well… here's another Natsu/Kinana story in the world. See? I HELPED!**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
